shafadorfandomcom-20200214-history
Awakened
While most people, both Humans and otherwise, are capable of learning Magic with some effort, often requiring years of tutelage and practice just to reach the Apprentice level, not all are forced to learn this way. Within all living beings lies the capability of channeling energy innately, having the very source of Magic running through their veins. Those who have this unique trait, called the Gift, are able to learn Magic much easier and are born with the ability to cast a minor spell at will without the use of Runes. This trait was first seen in the Duk'zarist race, which are always born with the Gift, and later developed by the Sylvain who unlike the Duk'zarist are not always born with it, though it is rare for them not to be. This trait is much rarer in some of the secondary races like the Daimah or the D'Anjayni, though not entirely unheard of, however the Jayan are never born with it due to their strong weakness to Magic. Humans are the newest race to develop the Gift, only having gained this trait since the Breach of Heaven occurred. Those who develop the Gift are known as the Awakened, and while in many parts of Shafador they are feared and hunted, they are considered Holy by the Church and often sought after to serve as Inquisitors and Warrior Priests. The Alkavian Church believes these powers are gifts from Alkavir himself, given to the Human race as a reward for its loyal service and faith. Because of this, many families who have an Awakened born into them are considered blessed and often rewarded handsomely by the church in exchange for the child. Not all Awakened however are adopted into the church, some develop abilities that go unnoticed until they reach adolescence, at which point they are likely to go unnoticed by the Church. While not readily apparent at birth, Awakened carry with them the surge of Magic in their blood, and this is not without its own physical characteristics as the Gift is just as much a part of Humans nature as it is their body. Humans are however the only race physically altered by the Gift, though the Sylvain do have minor physical differences between those who do and do not have the Gift. While these physical characteristics are not set in stone, often no two Awakened develop the same exact characteristics, they are always based on the School of Magic the Awakened is capable of channeling. For example, a Fire Awakened will always develop some form of deformity that relates to the Energy of Fire, such as burning eyes, glowing blood, hair with a flame-like appearance, and so on. Often the exact type of Magic the Awakened can channel will often have a factor in the Awakened's appearance, such as a Shoshan Awakened having burning eyes and flame-like hair, while a Shoitha Awakened may have an overwhelming presence and some indefinable quality that makes them appear terrifying or beautiful. Awakened are often named after the Runes that they are able to channel, thus an Awakened who can use the Lightning Rune would be called a Shothot Awakened. The powers an Awakened develops are simple 2 Rune Spells, always using the Effect Manifester as the first Rune, though the Effect Rune is entirely up to the player. Likewise, an Awakened counts as a Rank 1 Channeler even at Rank 0, giving them an effective +1 to their Rank if they become a Channeler. This means that at Rank 1, they are considered Rank 2, and at Rank 5 they are considered Rank 6. Please note that this only affects how many Runes they can combine into a spell, not how many Runes they can start with or the level of Multiplier they can use, thus a Rank 2 Channeler can still only start with six Runes and use the level 2 Multiplier. Category:Races Category:Sub-Races